


MrBeast Fanfic Untitled Yet

by In_my_imagination



Category: Karl Jacobs - Fandom, MrBeast - Fandom, Tareq Edris - Fandom, YouTubers - MrBeast
Genre: AU, Adventure, Mystery, Parallel Universe, Portal - Freeform, YouTube, cyborg, platonic, scifi, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_my_imagination/pseuds/In_my_imagination
Summary: So I have this idea that I have started working on for a mrbeast crew fanfiction and I really want to know if there would be anyone who would want to read it?If people want to read it I will definitely try and write it, but otherwise I'll probably end up shelving it. It's just so fun, though, so I don't want to do that!The general plot is that Jimmy, Chris, Tareq, Garrett, and Jake fall into some kind of inter-dimensional portal and end up in a different, scifi-style world where they have to work out what the flip to do. They will end up meeting a couple of my favourite Beast characters along the way who live in that dimension and two of the crew have big secrets to keep.It should be good, so PLEASE let me know if you are interested! <3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	MrBeast Fanfic Untitled Yet

Sample:

"Where is this?" Jake asked, staring at the room around him and the strange darkness outside.

“Wait, so you’re seeing this too?” Garret asked, his face showing shock.

"Yeah, I’m seeing it…” Jake seemed skeptical. “Do you think this is a trick Beast is playing on us or something?” he asked the other guys.

“How could this be a trick?” Garret responded, his voice a little bit higher than normal.

“VR or something.” Jake was pretty chill. It took a lot to shake the giant viking up. Chandler was looking around with a clueless expression on. The more he thought about it, the more scared he became. 

“Guys, I just realised something. If we are stuck out here... wherever this is... for too long, we might starve to death. Where are the cheezels!?”


End file.
